Talking animals are a pain
by spondiferous
Summary: While at a bar Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, and Sai accidently drink one of Tsunade's potions which turn them into animals that can talk! Now Sakura is stuck taking care of them until Tsunade makes a cure, will the boys get along or will all hell break
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here with a new fic! Hope you like it! Well I've been wanting to write an animal fic and i was also kinda bored and had nothing else to do! Sorry if it has any similarities to other people's fictions! In this fic Sasuke comes back and everyone forgives him also most of the characters are 17 or 18 years old. Except for Kakashi he is like 24 years old. Also Sakura got over her crush on Sasuke!

Summary: While at a bar Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, and Sai accidently drink one of Tsunade's potions which turn them into animals that can talk! Now Sakura is stuck taking care of them until Tsunade can find a cure, will the boys get along or will all hell break lose! Pairing SakuraXall the idiots who drank the potion.

Chapter 1: Idiots plus potion equal hell for Sakura

The guys were just back from a hard A-rank mission. So they were now at a local bar having a couple of drinks celebrating because the mission was a success. They were all talking and enjoying themselves. Even Tsunade was at the bar, but she was with Jiraiya one of the legendary but perverted sannin. They were at another table having another conversation. And its seems that they were the only people at the bar today.

" I kicked butt on the mission.'' Boasted a happy Naruto. Then he took another sip from his drink.

" Sure dobe, from were we were standing it looked like the other way around.'' said Sasuke cooly. The other men laughed at his remark. They were all drinking and talking about how much Naruto messed up on the mission. And amazingly Kakashi was not reading his perverted book, he was actually enjoying the conversation.

" Hey dickless we ran out of Saki and its your turn to buy more.'' Scuffed Sai. There were some murmurs of agreement around the table. Naruto grunted but got up and went to go get more saki. Only problem was he was broke.

_' Damn were do i get more saki if I'm broke! _' panicked Naruto. He looked around for any sign of free saki, and he spotted it. Tsunade. She always has saki with her, she must at least have a bottle or two with her. Only problem was he knew she wasn't going to give up her precious drink.

_ ' Need a plan to get some more saki._' Naruto thought real hard and finally came up with a perfect plan. Well he thought it was perfect. He did a jutsu and made a clone of himself and did another jutsu to make the clone look like Shizune.

' Shizune' walked over to Tsunade and Jiraiya. " Tsunade-sama we've got a big problem at the hospital and need your assistance! '' said ' Shizune' desperately and sweat dropped at the scene before him/her. Little did we know Tsunade was got drunk with Jiraiya and they both passed out. Looks like it was another of their drinking contests and it seems they both lost. Naruto walked over there, and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He got Tsunade's bag and started to look for any sign of the wonderful drink. He searched and searched and found some saki or thats what he thought it was. He snatched the bottle and went back to were the guys where.

" I got the saki.'' He took a seat and set the ' drink' on the table.

" What took you so long dobe? '' asked Sasuke annoyed that he had to wait long for the wonderful alcohol.

" Hey at least I got the drink Sasuke-teme! '' He poured some ' saki ' for all the men. They all took a big sip from the drink, and then spit it out. They all wiped their mouthes in disgust.

" Uzamaki what kind of joke is this! '' said a very pissed off Neji who was still trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

" Hell how should I know? '' All of a sudden all the guys felt drowsy and dizzy. They were starting to lose consciences and drifted to sleep. One buy one they fell.

2 hours later.

Sasuke was the first one to wake up. He looked around he saw that he wasn't in the bar anymore but in the Hokage's office. He also noticed that the room looked really big for some strange reason.

'_ Why is the room so big._' He tried to get up but fell on his face. _' What the hell?' _ He looked at his hands and to his surprise found small black paws. He brought his paws up to his face and felt whiskers and also felt two soft ears on his head. Wait a minute small body plus ears, whiskers, and paws...HOLY SHIT I"M A FREAKING CAT! Well not a cat exactly more like a cute little black kitten!

Only one thought came to mind. Kill the dobe. " NARUTO! '' shouted Sasuke, which woke up the rest of guys/animals. They all groaned then screamed because they too turned into animals. Naruto turned into a fox, Neji into a bird, Sai into a rabbit, and Kakashi into a dog.

" Well it seems that you all have woken up now.'' Tsunade said from her desk. The animals walked over to the front of her desk.

" Tsunade-sama what happened to us? '' asked Neji calmly even though he was still in shock.

" Well it seems that you guys drank one of my potion's that the idiot stole from me.'' Tsunade glared at Naruto.

" Hokage are we going to turn back into are normal selves?'' Asked Kakashi.

" Well I'm going to have to make a cure. So for the mean time I'm assigning you someone who will take care of you.'' All the guy's mouth's dropped. They are going to have a babysitter? " You can come in now.'' called out Tsunade from her desk.

The door knob turned open. The guys turned to see who it was, but only heard a squeal. Suddenly both Sasuke and Sai were picked up and were getting squished by a big hug. The person who was hugging the two was none other than Sakura.

" Oh Tsunade-sensei they're so cute! '' cooed Sakura as she hugged them tighter. Both Sasuke and Sai were blushing from all the hugging from the pinked haired girl.

" Eww stop hugging me ugly.'' screamed Sai as he tried to squirm out of her tight grasp. Sakura stopped hugging them and looked at them carefully. " Can you please let go of us Sakura.'' asked Sasuke. She screamed and threw Sasuke and Sai very far away from her.

" W-What the hell was that! '' said a startled Sakura. Sai and Sasuke got up and walked over to Tsunade's desk. " Tsunade-sensei they sound like Sasuke and Sai.'' She pointed at the kitten and the bunny.

" Thats because that is Sasuke and Sai.'' said Tsunade calmly. " And the fox is Naruto, Neji is the bird, and Kakashi is a dog.''

" How'd this happen? '' asked Sakura curiously. Tsunade and the others explained the whole thing to her.

" Naruto you baka, you know your not supposed to steal from the Hokage. '' she scolded the fox.

" Sakura I'm assigning you a mission of taking care of all them.'' she said in a stern voice. Sakura's face dropped there was no way in hell. How the heck was she supposed to take care of two prodigies, an asshole, one idiot, and a pervert? But either way it was a mission so she had to do it.

Before she could protest Sai talked first. " There is no way in hell that I'm staying with ugly.''

" Shut up Sai. Its better if you all stay together and have someone take care of you. Any more complaints and I'll get Lee to take care of you.'' They all gulped and nodded their heads in agreement.

She turned and faced Sakura. " Your mission starts today.''

Well sucks doesn't it? Maybe i shouldn't continue..well it depends if you want me to. Anyways review please and give me your honest opinion!


	2. Shopping!

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! I've decided to continue seeing as many of you like it!

Chapter 2: Shopping!

The gang were currently out side the building. Now they were going to go to Sakura's house, were they will be living in until Tsunade makes a cure. This was going to be hell for poor Sakura. How the heck was she supposed to take care of them? Well a mission is a mission, but as soon this is over she is so getting back at Tsunade and the guys.

She and the guys had to be very careful. Nobody can find out about the little potion accident, or that the animals can talk. Since people would be asking about the boys disappearance She would just have to lie and say they were on a tough mission that Tsunade a signed them. But she knew the guys could keep quiet well some of the guys. Naruto is going to be a problem since he has a big mouth and wont shut up most of the time. She knew Neji could keep quiet, since he is a reliable person. Kakashi can keep quiet as long as he has his perverted book with him. But it would be strange to see a dog reading a Icha Icha novel and not to mention disturbing.

She knew that Sasuke could keep quiet, from past experiences made her see what a quiet bastard he can be. Only problem was she knew he wasn't going to get along with the asshole a.k.a Sai. Now that was going to be the biggest challenge of all seeing as the two bicker a lot. She would rather watch Naruto eat ramen then see those two argue. And she knew Sai couldn't keep his little remarks to himself. So of course he was going to insult someone, specially her. She would really have to try to separate the two.

But she had to admit that they all did look so cute! Neji was a bird about the size of a pigeon with brown wings that had some white feathers on the bottom, and aslo a white tale and amazingly the same pearly white eyes. Naruto was a small orange fox with a tail that had a white tip on the end, and he too had the same blue eyes. Kakashi was a grey husky with one back eye and another red one, so that means he still has the sharingan with him.

But she really thought Sai and Sasuke were the cutest of the group. Sasuke was a little black kitten and he had two white paws on the front and the same onyx black eyes. He was the second smallest of the group, if it wasn't Sasuke Sakura would have been hugging the cat. Next was Sai who was a little black bunny that had a white fluffy tail that looked like a cotton ball. They were the cutest little things too bad one was a ass who talked about dicks and the other was a quiet bastard who only wanted revenge.

They were now walking in the streets. Sakura decided to go to the pet shop to go buy some stuff for the guys.

" So Sakura-chan what are you gonna buy for us? '' Naruto was curious and also anxious, because he was going to get some free stuff! She was currently carrying Naruto, she also had Neji perched on one of her shoulders. Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi were doing there own walking but shooting jealous glares at Naruto and Neji too.

" Well I was just going to buy you guys some food and supplies.'' They finally arrived at the pet shop. She put Naruto down but she still had Neji on her shoulder. The others glared at him while he just smirked victoriously.

" Well you guys look for what you need. And I want you to stay in pairs okay.'' The boys shot small glares at her, but did as they were told. The pairing went Kakashi and Sasuke, Neji and Naruto leaving Sai with Sakura. " Remember no talking if you want something look for me okay.'' They all nodded their heads and went out to look around.

' Great I'm stuck with ugly' Thought Sai. Then he suddenly felt two arms pick him up. ' What the hell! ' He turned and saw Sakura smiling at him face to face.

" Well I'll just carry you since I don't want you to wonder off.'' She gave him a warm smile and snuggled him close to her. Sai was blushing madly, this was just too much. But he had to admit it did feel good.

' Wait! I didn't mean that! Did..I?' He shook his head. ' Nope I didn't mean that! ' Well it seems that someone is in denial.

" Okay were should we go first?'' She didn't look were she was going and bumped into someone. She was expecting to fall hard on the floor but instead felt strong arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw Kiba looking down at her with worried eyes.

" Are you okay Sakura? '' He helped her up. She nodded her head and adjusted Sai in a comfortable position in her arms. Kiba eyed the rabbit for a couple of seconds.

" Hey Sakura I never knew you had a rabbit.'' Sakura sweat dropped. Of course she had a rabbit she even had a dog a cat, bird, and a fox. And thats all thanks to Tsunade.

" Hey were is Akamaru? '' She was curious way the dog wasn't with him. They were always together it was rare to see them separated.

" Well he is around here somewhere.''

" Well thats good to hear.'' Little did they know, Sai was glaring with all his might to Kiba. What is this is the little bunny jealous? Well it seem so because he really wanted to kill Kiba rabbit or not he was going to kick ass. Only problem was Sakura who has holding on to him tight and he couldn't get out of her grasp.

Kiba made an attempt to pet Sai. Big mistake because as soon as he was close enough Sai gave him a hard bite on the hand. This leading to Kiba screaming in pain and Sai jumping out Sakura's hands.

" Oww! '' Kiba held his hand in pain. You could see two little teeth marks that Sai left him and even a little bit of blood.

Sakura picked Sai back up and she was pissed. " Sai you little ass how dare you do that to Kiba! '' Kiba looked at her weird.

" You named the rabbit Sai.'' Sakura panicked she had to think of something fast, or else Kiba might find out.

" Er..I only named him Sai..because..because...he acts just like him.? '' That was lame for sure he was going to find out now.

" I can see why you named it Sai, seeing as this bunny is a bastard.'' said Kiba as he glared at Sai. Sakura sweat dropped well at least he fell for it. Sai was pissed how dare he call him a bastard. He was struggling to get out of her hands but couldn't since she kept a tight grip on him.

" Well I gotta go Kiba see you later.''

" Bye Sakura it was nice seeing you.''

She walked off with Sai hoping to find something for him soon. And hope that the others are doing fine.

A/N: I know it was short I'll try to make the other one longer. Oh and I would also like it if you can vote on which guy gets to be with Sakura! Remember to review!


	3. Shopping Trouble

A/N: You people are just too nice! 42 reviews for just two chapters! So for my thanks I'd like to make this chapter real long for you!

Votes

Sai: 5

Sasuke: 6

Neji: 1

Looks like Sasuke is in the lead! Oh and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to kasaiaisu and Envy Me 5-6-7-3 they've been such a great support!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto if I did then people would know that Orochimaru is gay on the show and in the manga. So that we wouldn't be living a lie. And I'd also be filthy rich.

Chapter 3: Shopping trouble.

Kakashi and Sasuke were walking together along the aisles. People were giving weird looks. Some were giving cute looks that said aren't-you-just-the-cutestet-thing! And others were just giving them looks of curiosity, because its not everyday that you see a dog and cat walking next to each other without fighting.

They turned and found an empty aisle with a lot of good stuff for cats and dogs.

" Finally no more people.'' said Sasuke as he sat down.

" Hey weren't not supposed to be talking right now! '' scolded Kakashi. He took a seat right next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around. '' Well nobody is here anyways.'' Kakashi looked around too and saw no one in this aisle. Suddenly Kakashi sniffed the air and looked at the other end of the aisle. What he saw was Akamaru glaring at them well mostly at Sasuke. Sasuke turned and saw Akamaru too. He cringed in fear.

Normally you'd think that he would keep his cool and do his bad ass act. But nope he was scared for the first no wait second time of his life he was scared. The first time was when he ' accidently ' walked in on Sakura when she was changing. And it goes down hill from there. But now he was a poor defenseless cat who can get eaten by any dog.

His only sign of protection was Kakashi who was busy reading his perverted book. Forget it he was better off having Neji as a bird defend him than that pervert of a dog.

Akamaru started growling. He got into a position that was very scary from Sasuke's point of view. Akamaru started running towards Sasuke with incredible speed. He tackled Sasuke hard on the floor. Kakashi just looked at the two for a brief second and went back to reading his book. What a friend.

** " Who are you? **'' growled Akamaru as he was on top of the poor kitty.

_' Wait a second I can understand him?_ ' Thought Sasuke in belief. " I'm just a regular cat looking for some pet supplies.'' He tried his best to sound brave. He just prayed that Akamaru wouldn't hurt him. He looked over to Kakashi again. He was reading his book and giggling like a little school girl. Sasuke's eye twitched what the hell could he be reading to make him giggle like that? On second thought it was best if he never found out.

** " Liar! Your chakra is too powerful for a normal cat! Same goes for that mutt over there.'' **He pushed Sasuke harder on the floor.** " If you don't want to die feline then tell me your name.''**

Sasuke had no choice but to tell Akamaru. If he wanted to live then he would have to tell him the truth. " The truth is me and that mutt over there aren't really animals.'' Akamaru looked at him weird. " I'm Uchiha Sasuke and he is Hatake Kakashi.''

** " Ya right and Naruto is smart. There is no way that you could be Sasuke Uchiha he is out on a mission right now. And anyways you look too weak to be him.'' **

Sasuke's eyes turned red. He was mad how dare he call him weak. He was Sasuke Uchiha the one of last surviving members of the Uchiha clan. An Anbu squad captain, the guy with the biggest fan club in all of Konoha. Well that last bit wasn't important, but at least it was something!

He hissed and pushed Akamaru off of him. " Don't you **_ever _**call me weak.'' He said in a low and dangerous tone. Akamaru was surprised that the cat could push him off. And what was more surprising was that his eye's turned red and they had little wheels on them. Wait a second red eyes plus wheels..Holy Crap! He really is Uchiha Sasuke!

** ( With Neji and Naruto)**

" Wow there sure are a lot of animal stuff here.'' Said Naruto as he was looking around. He and Neji were in an empty aisle so they could talk freely.

" Well this is a pet shop. Thanks for stating the obvious..idiot.'' Said the bird annoyingly. He was perched high on one of the counter tops. Safe from any danger and stupidity...well almost.

" Hey take that back you white-eyed freak! '' yelled Naruto. He was sitting on the floor all by himself.

Neji's eye twitched. White-eyed freak? That little bastard how dare he call him a freak! His eyes were special they held the power of a blood limit. And him and idiot making fun of his blood line is messed up. He was going to get it now! He was going to get pecked to death by the Hyuuga.

Naruto saw Neji with fire in his eyes and he looked pissed. Crap. He panicked it wasn't good to get the Hyuuga prodigy mad. Naruto has seen what he has done with his opponents when they got him mad. And let me tell you it wasn't a pretty sight to see. Bird or not Naruto knew that he could kick his ass specially since he still had the Byakugan with him.

" Die Uzamaki! '' Cried Neji as he swooped down to Naruto. Naruto ducked and barley dodged Neji. But he knew he wasn't going to be so lucky next time. Naruto started running for his dear precious life. Neji was right behind him and very close.

Since Naruto didn't see were he was going he kept on tripping and nocking over things all over the place. Neji pecked him hard a couple of times, but that didn't stop Naruto from running. They were practically messing up the whole place. Many of the people who worked there tried to stop them and grab them. But it was no use Naruto just kept dodging them and so did Neji.

**( With Sakura and Sai) **

" Okay so I got you a small bed, and some food.'' She checked making sure she didn't miss anything. " Anything else you need Sai? '' She asked the rabbit she was holding.

" Ya, getting away from your ugly face.'' he scoffed. He was still mad about the Kiba encounter. He didn't know why but he just didn't like the guy talking to her. Or even breathing the same air as her for that matter.

" Come on Sai don't be like that. '' She smiled at him again. " Are you still mad about the Kiba thing? '' she asked while she was getting some food for the others too.

" What do you think.? '' he grumbled.

" Just because you were jealous i—

He cut her off. " What makes you think that i was jealous of the mutt! '' He was blushing hard. He wasn't jealous he just didn't like how Kiba was ogling at his girl—teammate. He was just looking out for her. He was defiantly not jealous. Nope not one hint of it. ( a/n: Ya right! )

" Well then why did you attack him? '' Ah ha now lets see how he gets out of this one!

" He tried to pet me! And its bad enough that I'm getting ugly germs from you! '' he scoffed but still was a little red.

Sakura just shook her head and sighed. He was just to stubborn to admit the truth. She'll just let him off easy this time.

They were about to go to another aisle, but she was pushed by someone. " Get out of my way! '' He ran right passed her. She saw him holding a net and a leash, he was probably chasing something. Sakura turned and walked to another aisle and saw a flash of orange and a flash of brown. She also saw the same man chasing them.

Wait a second orange and brown? Please don't saw it was those two!

" You don't think.'' she asked Sai.

" There is only one way to find out. Lets go.'' She and Sai went to got follow the two blurs. Hoping that it wasn't who they thought it was.

**( With Sasuke and Kakashi) **

" So we woke up a few hours later and then we were this.'' explained Sasuke. As he was just finished telling Akamaru about their little tragic story. Sasuke looked at Kakashi again and he was still reading his book. One of these days he is going to get all those books and burn them. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Akamaru blinked a couple of times. He then laughed an started rolling on the floor. **" I knew the guy Naruto was stupid! But I didn't think he was that much of an idiot! '' ** He kept on laughing. Sasuke just glared at him. Kakashi **_finally_** closed his book and walked over to were they are.

" Someone or something is coming this way. '' he said to them.

They both looked at him weird, but then heard something. They both turned around and shrieked. They saw Naruto being chased by a lot of people and by a very pissed off Neji.

Naruto kept running and didn't see Sasuke or the others. So he crashed into both of them. Naruto fell on top of both Sasuke and Akamaru. And Neji crashed into Kakashi and they both fell on the floor.

" I got you now you fox. '' The man with the leash and net said as he got closer. Akamaru got Naruto off of him and Sasuke. Poor Sasuke thats the second time he had someone on top of him.

He was about to grab Naruto. But Akamaru got in front of him and was blocking him from the Kitsune. " I'll Hold them off! You guys go and get away! '' he said bravely. The other guys were surprised. But that had no choice but to do it, if they wanted to leave.

_' I promise to pay you back Akamaru.' _ Thought Sasuke as he and the others started to get away. He turned his head back and saw Akamaru holding off all of the employes.

They kept running for their precious lives. They were close to getting to were the exit was, but someone stood in front of them and blocked their path. It was the guy with the net! He somehow got passes Akamaru. His clothes were torn and he had some scratches and bite marks on him.

" You won't get away from me! '' he said as he raised the net towards them. They all gulped in fear and closed their eyes. But nothing happened. They opened their eyes again and saw Sai attacking the man's face. Sakura was close buy, so they ran towards her.

" Are you guys okay?'' She asked worriedly. They all nodded their heads. " Okay I want you to run back to my house. And Stay there! '' She gave Kakashi the keys to her house. Sai was still on the man's face. He was screaming in pain as Sai scratched the man's face. The man pulled Sai off. He rubbed his face in pain. Sai was thrown away with a lot of force. He was falling and felt two arms catch him. He turned and saw Sakura. She was the one who caught him in time. And good thing two because he was about to fall in a pile of dog food.

" Sai are you okay.'' She was checking his small body for any injuries. He shook his head. " Okay I want you to go back to my house. Kakashi has the keys .'' She put him down and he ran out of the store to catch up with the others.

She was going to do the rest of the shopping, but at another pet shop by herself.

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't long enough! I ran out of ideas! I really tried to make it long! Oh i need a little favor. I need some pet names for the guys. Can you guys please help me? Anyways remember to review and thanks for reading!


	4. Names, and the Cage

A/N: You people are awesome! Loved all the reviews! So nice! So Thanks A lot, means so much to me that you people like this fic! Oh and thanks for all the cute animal names!

Votes

Sai: 9

Sasuke: 14

Neji: 5

Well I'd like to dedicate this chapter to mtm123 for all the wonderful ideas! So thank you very much!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto if I did then people would know that Orochimaru is gay on the show and in the manga. So that we wouldn't be living a lie. And I'd also be filthy rich.

Chapter 4: Names, and the Cage

The guys were all back in the safety of Sakura's house. They all were now plopped inside the living room. All tired from running for their lives. Neji was perched on a chair that was in the living room. Sasuke and Kakashi were both sitting on a couch together. And Sai and Naruto were both sitting on the floor far away from each other.

" So why were you guys being chased? '' Asked Kakashi lazily. Neji glared at Naruto. While he just let out a nervous laugh.

" Funny story you see-

" I'm home! '' Called out Sakura as she was getting inside. She walked to the living room and dropped the bags she was holding. She went and sat between Sasuke and Kakashi. She took off her shoes and got comfy. She started pulling some stuff out of the bags. She got out some beds, food etc.

" So what did you get us Sakura? '' asked Sasuke curiously. Sakura turned and looked over to him a evil smile.

" Well I got you food ,beds and...Collars! '' she said excitedly as she pulled out some collars for them. All of the guy's eye twitched. Collars? What the hell is she thinking? No way in hell am I going to were something like that. They all glared at her.

" There is no way in hell, that I'm going to wear that.'' said Sasuke as he was backing away from her.

" What are you chicken Uchiha? '' teased Sai. " No wonder you don't have a dick. Your too scared to were a little collar.'' Sasuke gave him a murderous glare. And Sai just smirked at him.

" I'm not scared! You gay rabbit.'' he defend himself. " I just don't want to be wearing the stupid thing! '' There was no way he was going to wear that stupid thing in public. He was an Uchiha!

Sai's smirk grew. " Me gay! You're the one who went to the gay guy for power...or was it for something else? '' Sai made a face of disgust at his little discovery.

Sasuke's face twisted in disgust. Eww like he would go to that snake for anything else! " Like I would go to that bastard for anything else! ''

" Sure you were probably his man whore the whole entire time! I bet Kabuto was jealous! Naughty Naughty, Sasuke. '' That was the last straw. Sasuke lunged towards Sai. But was stopped by Sakura who was holding him tightly. Sasuke was about to yell at her. But stopped at the sight of the murderous glare she gave them.

" You to better stop! Or else you'll face the consequences! '' she scolded them. She put him down on the floor very far away from the mean bunny of hell.

" What are you going to do ugly? Annoy us to death with you horrible voice.'' scoffed Sai.

She smirked. She walked over to were the stuff was and pulled out a cage. The color of Sai's face drained and so did the other guys faces. A cage what the hell is she going to do with that! That was way worse than some stupid collars.

" No, but I can always stuff you and Sasuke together. Since you like to talk about gay men so much.'' Fear was written on all over Sai's and Sasuke's faces. She chuckled as she put the cage down. " That goes for all of you. Whoever fights gets to spend two hours of quality time with their friend.'' All the guys glared at her. But she didn't care one bit. She was really enjoying this.

" But Sakura-chan! '' whined the little fox. He was clearly not happy about the ' cage.'

She turned and glared at him. " Don't think I forgot about you! I specially bought this cage for you Naruto! '' He whimpered and hid behind Kakashi. Who just sweat dropped at the seen before him. He had to admit Sakura can be very intimidating at times. Specially if she is bigger than you. He made a little mental not to piss her off...ever. So that way he would at least live a longer life.

" The cage will be in business as of tomorrow.'' she said to all of them. This was really fun! She was the boss, so what she says goes. Maybe the whole animal thing wouldn't be so bad after all. " So lets get your collars on! '' She went and got the collars.

" Sakura I told you I'm not wearing a stupid collar.'' said Sasuke.

She turned and gave him a glare that can freeze all of hell. **" Do. You. Want. To. Go In. The. Cage. NOW! ''** she said angrily. He shook his head and went to go hide behind Kakashi with Naruto. They were both scared too. Even Sai was scared, but was trying his best not to show it. He was failing miserably.

She gave them a sweet smile. '' Good. Now lets get these collars on! '' she said happily. All the guys sweat dropped. What's with the crazy mood swings? " You guys better get your asses over here and try on the damn collars! '' she yelled at them. Must be PMSing they all thought. Yep that must be it.

They all unwillingly went to were she was and tried on the collars. Neji just got a little bracelet on his leg. Naruto got a light blue collar and Kakashi got a nice violet one. Sai got a white collar and Sasuke got a red one.

" Okay so since I got you you collars. I had to get you some fake names.'' They all had surprised faces. Fake names! Why I already like the one that I have already.

" Why do we have to use fake names.'' asked Neji as he was looking at the bracelet on his small leg. And he had to admit that it did look nice. She does have nice taste. She would make a perfect bride. Strong, smart, beautiful, caring, and not one of Sasuke's fangirls. Could she be anymore perfect? He just had to make this girl his bride. Uchiha was an idiot to throw her away. Now it was his chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

" Well I don't want to look like a fangirl and use your guy's names.'' she said smartly.

" So what kind of names do we have Sakura-chan? '' asked Naruto. He was hoping that he got a cool awesome name like Ramen-man or something like that.

" Well why don't you read each other's names.'' she said happily.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and read his name. " Looks like your name is Momo, Naruto.'' Naruto's face fell. Momo? Why such a girly name? Why couldn't he get a cooler name? " Now read mine.''

Naruto looked at his collar.'' Looks like your name is A-Bu, Kakashi. '' Kakashi's face fell. A-Bu! What kind of name is that? Wait a second isn't that the name of Aladdin's little pet monkey? That little Aladdin freak! He knew she loved that movie, it was one of her favorites.

He walked over to her. " Sakura, why did you name me A-Bu?'' he asked annoyingly.

She smirked. " Well would you have rather been named Mini perverted Jiraiya? '' she said sweetly. He growled and shook his head. Remembering not to piss her off or face the consequences.

The other guys found out their names too. Sasuke was Boots, because of his two white paws in the front. Sai well was just Sai since the whole Kaiba thing. He smirked at the others because he got to keep his name. They all shot him a jealous glare while his smirk just grew.

" Okay you guys its getting late. So time for beddy-bye.'' she said in a tired voice. Who wouldn't be tired after working in the hospital then have too be taking care of some animals. Not to mention the shopping she had to do. She was exhausted and needed some rest.

She set the beds in the living room for the guys to sleep in. She bought Neji a tall pole that curved like a cane, for him to sleep on. They all to there places and got ready to sleep.

" Goodnight guys.'' she said as she turned off the light and headed to her room upstairs.

" Goodnight Sakura.'' they all said. Then one bye one they all fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Thanks for all the cute and awesome names! Remember to review and vote! Thanks for reading!


	5. Deep down, all men are perverts

A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the support! And I'm using some of the ideas mtm123 sent me! I kinda forgot Neji's name...Please forgive me! I didn't mean too! I promise its in this chappie so don't fret!

Votes..

Sai: 10

Sasuke: 17

Neji: 9

Naruto: 1

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my abuelita ( Grandmother) who I love very much. Esto es para ti abuelita!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto if I did then people would know that Orochimaru is gay on the show and in the manga. So that we wouldn't be living a lie. And I'd also be filthy rich.

** Chapter 5: Deep down, men are all perverts ( no offense to all you guys out there**)

Sakura was the first one to wake up this morning. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She got inside the bathroom and took off her clothes. She got in inside the shower and turned the faucet on. She washed her body and her hair. She only took 30 minutes for her to shower.

She got out of the shower and wrapped around a small towel around her petit body. She got her clothes and got out of the bathroom. The bathroom was connected to the room so she wouldn't have to walk a lot and nobody else would see her. She put her clothes in a basket. She went to her closet to see what she could wear today.

But what the pinked haired beauty didn't know was that she left her door open...

( Down stairs)

Sasuke was the first to get up from the little animal group. He stretched his body and let out a loud yawn. He saw Sai getting up too, just seconds before he did. Kakashi got up 2 minutes later. And Naruto well..lets say he likes to sleep. Neji just barely woke up. He stretched his wings and flew down to were the guys were. They all walked to Naruto and made a little circle around him.

" Should we wake him up.'' asked the doggy. They all thought for a second. They looked at each other then over to Naruto. Who was snoring loudly, but peacefully.

" Nah.'' They all said at once.

" I'm hungry.'' said Sasuke. There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the guys.

" Well why don't we pry some food from ugly.'' said the little bastard of a bunny. The guys didn't object so they went upstairs to go look for the person who is going to fill up their tummies. Sasuke and Sai were in the lead while Neji and Kakashi were in the back.

They saw the door open to her room and peeked inside. And boy were they surprised!

They saw Sakura with only a small towel wrapped around her slender body. Her long wet hair was lose. She was still dripping wet, and boy did she look good. You could see her long smooth creamy white legs. The towel barely covered anything, and since she was wet the towel clung on to her more. So you could see all the perfect curves she had. She looked like a wet goddess to the boys.

Sai's mouth was wide open. Who knew ugly and water plus small towel looked so good? He had to at least admit she looked damn hot! Maybe she wasn't ugly after all...but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't stop calling her that. But damn did she have a killer body! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have ugly as a girlfriend.

Sasuke also had his mouth wide open too, it was just a little more open than Sai's mouth. Sakura looked so damn sexy! When the hell did she get curves like that! He could already feel the heat rising on his cheeks. She didn't have all those assets when he left for the gay fag for power! He also saw Sai checking her out too. He gave the bunny a glare, but stopped when he went back to look at Sakura again. Maybe he shouldn't have really left...maybe he should have stayed. Hey he also had to do another thing on his list ' Things to do before I die of old age.' One was kill the bastard Itachi, kill the gay fag Orochimaru and his man whore Kabuto, other find mate...I mean lover to restore clan. And ladies and gentlemen, looks like Sakura is an eligible candidate for the last one!

Neji well he suffered from a massive nosebleed. Poor bird never knew he had it coming. He always thought Sakura was beautiful, but he now thought of her as sexy. His eyes were popping out they looked pure white! Well...they've been white, but since he saw this..well lets say even white snow couldn't compare to his eyes now. Oh how he loved god for making women, specially hot and sexy ones. He just had to make Sakura his girl..er wife.

Kakashi well he was surprised beyond belief. He knew Sakura was pretty and all, but who knew she was hiding _that_ under her clothes for all these years. Damn if only he wasn't her sensei and a few years younger. Why did god have to cures him for being older, and for looking at this! He was crying anime tears, this is so not fair for him. Damn her and her sexiness, damn him and his parents who couldn't wait a little longer! Damn them those horny bastards just couldn't wait a couple of years! Damn it all.

Sakura didn't even notice the guys at the door. Nope she was too preoccupied with picking an outfit. She looked through the closet and found the perfect one. She pulled it out and set it on the bed. She slowly was taking off her towel.

Let the nosebleeds begin!

All the guys thoughts._.' Holy Shit! ' _

She was going to freaking get naked right in front of their virgin eyes! Well most of their virgin eyes, Kakashi didn't count. Since he has read so many of those perverted books, that contain so many graphic pictures. Of who knows what.

She was about to take off her towel when..

" What are you guys doing? '' Asked Naruto as he popped up behind the guys. They all gasped and turned around. They only saw Naruto with a curious look in his eyes. They all gave him a murderous glare. Damn him! They were so freaking close to see what was under the towel! And this idiot just had to ruin the freaking moment. Die Uzumaki die!

" What are you doing here? '' whispered Sasuke, but in a low and pissed off voice.

" Well I was hungry, and I wanted to ask Sakura for some food.'' said the kitsune innocently. If only he had come with them earlier. If only he saw what they saw.

Speaking of Sakura. The perverts...er..guys turned around to look back at Sakura. And guess what she wasn't there. And they were scared shitless. They slowly turned back around and decided to make a run for it. But stopped in their tracks when they saw her standing in the doorway. And boy was she pissed.

They all whimpered in fear. She had a deadly aura surrounding her. Her eyes contained pure hatred and blood lust. Well good bye world it was nice knowing you. You can say goodbye to avenge clan, getting to restore clan. Saying mean things to people, doing art work. Perfecting the Byakugan, kicking Lee's butt, training whatever else he does. Reading that perverted orange little book, and going to were ever you go when you're alone. You can kiss all of that goodbye, well at least they lived a long life right? 18 and 24 sure do seem long, because it doesn't look like they will be living past that.

** " What. The. Hell. Were. You. Doing? '' ** she said angrily. She was happily going to just change and put on her outfit for the day. But then she heard a gasp and saw all the guys glaring at Naruto. First thought that came to mind was..' What the hell? ' She looked more closely and saw nosebleeds on them. They were peeking! Well except for Naruto it looked like he just barely came, because he didn't have a nosebleed on him.

Her right eye twitched. She couldn't believe this. She could understand Kakashi,but the other guys. Sai why would he be peeking since he always calls her ugly. And Sasuke, he freaking left her for a gay guy, there were moments when she thought he was gay.Those two have been around Kakashi too much. She looked at Neji, he practically had the biggest nosebleed. Poor thing, Kakashi and the boys were just a bad influence on him. But that gave them no right to freaking peek on them!

" What's wrong Sakura-chan?'' He still had no idea what was going on.

She stopped glaring, instead she gave them an evil smile. She was going to get the little perverts back. She slowly got closer and closer until...

" Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! screamed all the guys, except for Naruto.

2 hours later.

" Okay times up! '' she said happily as she opened the cage door. She amazingly stuffed all three of them in the cage. They were squished for two freaking hours! They all slowly, but painfully got out of the cage. Ah revenge was sweet. Serves them right for peeking. She also took away Kakashi's precious book. That was the worst punishment he could get.

" Well where're going to go out! '' she said happily as she was opening the front door. Naruto followed her from behind. But the rest of the guys just stayed there. No way in hell were they going out with her after barely coming out of the cage. They were sore and didn't want to go anywhere our move at all.

** " Do. You. Want. To. Go. Back. Inside? '' ** she said. She had to have the guys with her were ever she went. Tsunade told her to have the guys with her everywhere. But if it was up to her then she would leave them in the house forever!

They all shook their small heads and followed her slowly outside. Neji barely made it to her shoulder. The others were walking on their own.

They walked until they were at the market. Sakura went inside to go get something by herself since they didn't allow pets in there. So they were all waiting outside in the hot sun. Neji was on Kakashi's back. And the others were sitting on the floor.

" Kya! There're so cute! '' They turned and saw TenTen walking towards them. She picked up Neji and started petting him.

She looked at the little bracelet on his leg and read it. " Looks like your name is Kisho little guy.'' She put Neji on her shoulder and she started petting the other guys. And lets say they weren't enjoying it.

Sakura came out of the market with some stuff and saw TenTen petting the guys. Oh crap! Tricking Kiba was easy, but what about TenTen! She quickly ran over to them.

" Hi TenTen. What are you doing here? '' TenTen stopped petting the guys and smiled at Sakura. They all knew they were in deep shit now. They would be in huge trouble if TenTen found out who the animals really were.

" Well I was going to go shopping, when I saw all these adorable little animals outside. '' She said happily as she started petting Neji again. And quite frankly he didn't mind that much. Well actually he didn't care until he looked down. And guess what he saw! He was looking down her shirt which lead to many things.

He could already feel another nosebleed coming. Since when did TenTen have theses? Did she just grow them yesterday? I gotta really start paying attention to things. To bad for you TenTen, because Sakura's are just a little bit more bigger. Oh well good luck next time!

He flew back to Sakura's shoulder. And lets just say he wasn't looking directly ahead anymore if you catch my drift.

" So are these adorable animals yours Sakura? ''

" Yeah they are! '' said the pinked haired beauty. Yeah this little perverted group of animals are defiantly mine. Even though I don't want them at all.

" They are so cute! Well I have to do more shopping so see you later Sakura! '' She waved goodbye and left.

Sakura and all the guys sighed. " That was close.'' She said as she got her stuff.

They went back home. And Sakura still had no idea that Neji was looking down her shirt.

** The End! For this chappie! **

** A/n: I hope this chapter was good enough for you! Remember to review and thanks for reading! **


	6. The Sleep Over

** A/N: Yay Reviews! I loved them all! You can all have dancingwithinbrokendreams's oreos as a reward! ( Gets an evil death glare from her) Kidding i was kidding! You can all have Sasuke's tomatoes! ( gets another scary glare) Er..Sakura's Dango? ( Sakura gets her kunai) Naruto's ramen? ( Kyuubi starts taking over. Can already see two tails) Ramen freak... ( Five tails) Um..on with the fic! ( Runs away for dear life.) **

Votes..

Sai: 14

Sasuke: 17

Neji: 14

Naruto: 4

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Songstress of Victory! Thanks for all the support!

** Chapter 6: The Sleep over **

It was 8:00 p.m. and the guys and Sakura were at the house watching TV. They were all sitting on the couch enjoying it. Sakura started getting used to the guys. She now knows to always keep her door closed and locked at all times when she is changing. And to always take them outside every five hours, because nature calls often. And she didn't also feel lonely anymore, since they came. Because Sakura has been living alone for two years now. Now she at least had someone to talk to.

But Sakura felt like if she was missing something. Like she forgot about something she was supposed to do tonight. Oh well might as well enjoy the night with the guys.

** KNOCK KNOCK **

" I wonder who is at the door? '' She got up from her seat and went to go answer it. The guys turned too see Sakura walking away. They were curious too and wanted to know who it was. It could have been some salesman. No that couldn't be it, why would they come at night? Well unless they were desperate, but thats not the point. They were all a little worried about who could be at the door. It could have been someone really dangerous for all they knew.

" Kakashi why don't you go with Sakura and answer the door.'' said the cute kitten. There was nods of agreement from the other guys. Since Kakashi was the biggest of the group, they thought it would be best if he was there if something wrong happened.

" But I want to see if Ken is going to kiss Alexis.'' whined the dog. They were watching a soap opera. None of the other guys were enjoying it. And they didn't want to complain because they were scared of taking a trip to the cage. The only two who were enjoying the show were Kakashi and Sakura. Since she took his precious book he had to have another obsession for a while now. Right?

" Just go to the door with her idiot.'' scoffed Sasuke.

" But its getting good! '' he didn't want to miss one bit of the soap opera.

" I know were your book is.'' Sasuke let out his claws. " And I'll rip it to shreds if you don't go.'' he threatened.

Kakashi got off the couch and went running to were Sakura was. He finally caught up to her and stood right next to her. The book always comes first my friend. Its his number one rule in life.

" What are you doing here? '' she was about to open the door when, but she stopped when Kakashi came.

" Blackmail.'' he said simply.

Sakura looked at him for a second, but decided not to question about it. She got the door knob and twisted it opened. And what she found was very surprising.

Ino, TenTen, Hinata were at the door. They had some sleeping bags, and some other bags with food. Kakashi's eye twitched. he couldn't believe they were here. This was going to be pure hell. And he was definitely never going to get his precious book back. Damn it why did they have to come? Why did god cures him again. Why? Couldn't there just be people less attractive at the door. Well he didn't care for Ino, he never really liked her. But still, he was going to suffer. He can say hello to the cage and good bye precious book.

" W-what are you guys doing h-here? '' she asked nervously.

" I can't believe you forgot about the sleep over. You're so dense.'' said Ino.

" Did you forget Sakura? '' asked Hinata. She was a little more open with the girls. So she didn't stutter so much.

Sakura let out a nervous laugh. " Oh yeah the sleep over. Well -

Woof woof barked Kakashi. He started tugging on her shirt with his teeth. " Can you guys hold on for a minute.'' said Sakura as she closed the door.

" You should use a different type a soap to wash your clothes. That tasted really nasty. Anyways why are they here?'' questioned the dog. He knew it was a sleep over, but he wanted to know why do it here.

" Well you see its my turn to do the sleep over. And Ino will kill me if I cancel it. Literally.''

" I'll go tell the others that the banshee and the other girls are here. So that'll give us time to at least hide.'' He ran back to were the guys are. Sai was starting to rub off on him.

He walked over to were Sasuke was sitting. " We got a small problem.''

" What is it Kakashi.'' asked Neji. He was perched up on the pole that Sakura bought him.

" Apparently Sakura forgot about a sleep over. And they are doing it here. So now Ino, TenTen, and Hinata are at the door.''

Fear was spread across their faces. They didn't mind TenTen and Hinata, but Ino. You can see she wasn't very popular with the guys. First off Naruto never liked her. Sasuke well you should know by now that he doesn't like her. Neji didn't like her period. Sai, well he almost lost his hearing when she yelled at him. Poor thing had trouble hearing things for two days.

" You mean banshee is here? '' asked Sai. " Everybody hide if you want to keep your hearing! ''

" So Hinata-chan is here? '' said Naruto happily. He liked the shy girl, but he never knew why she would always faint in front of him. He didn't notice the death glare Neji was sending him. Poor little thing was so dense about love and many other things.

They all heard the door close and saw Sakura and the girls coming in. The guys didn't even have time to hide yet. So when Ino and TenTen saw them, they ran. Why because the girls had a look in their eyes that said I'm-going-to-squeaze-you-to-death.

" I never knew you had pets Sakura! '' said Ino. As she squealed and caught Sasuke. She was squeezing the poor guy to death. Well there goes one of his nine lives. She grabbed Sai too. They were both trying to get out of Ino's tight grip. But couldn't because she had a good hold on them.

There was only one alternative to this life and death situation. And that was to do the unthinkable. Which actually Sasuke and Sai didn't mind at all and they were willing to do it. They both lifted up their paws and scratched Ino in the face. Thus causing them falling and Ino cursing them.

" My face my beautiful, marvelous face! '' she screeched. Somewhere in a corner Sai muttered something about I got worse germs then ugly, the banshee can go to hell. Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were hiding under the couch. Sasuke was scarred for life, while Naruto was laughing his fox butt off. Neji was now standing on top of a very high shelf, while Kakashi was sitting on the couch watching TV. He was too big to hide and he wanted to watch his soap opera.

" I forgot to say that they don't liked to be touched by other people. Specially the bunny and the cat. '' said Sakura a little too late.

TenTen walked over to were Neji was. She tried to get him but he was out of her reach. Don't get me wrong he didn't mind TenTen petting him. But he was afraid that Ino was going to get him once he got down. So he decided it would be best if he just stayed up there.

" Come here Kisho! '' she said sweetly. Neji was surprised that she remembered his pet name. But that didn't mean he was going to go with her just like that. She jumped and tried to get him. She barely touched him, and he knew she wasn't going to give up so easily. So he flew out of her reach and went and landed on Sakura's shoulder. And he wasn't looking down her shirt this time. What a gentlemen.

" Sakura since when did you have pets? '' asked the Hyuuga heiress. She saw Naruto and Sasuke hiding under the couch and she thought the fox was the cutest out of the group.

" While I've only had them for a while.'' said the pink haired beauty. " They won't hurt you if you pet them. So lets go to my room and do the sleep over! '' She so didn't want to do it in front of the guys. They all lost her trust after the changing incident.

" You're room is too small for a sleep over forehead-girl.'' said Ino as she was still rubbing her face. " So we are going to do it in your living room.''

She walked over to the couch and sat next to Kakashi. She grabbed the remote and was about to change the channel. But Kakashi let out a growl and glared at her so she put the remote away and got off the couch.

" Hey what's wrong with your dog? '' asked the weapons mistress.

" Oh he just likes to watch TV. He won't bother you if you leave him alone.'' said Sakura. She was getting some drinks and snacks for the girls. She put the food on the table and took a seat next to Kakashi. When Naruto saw the food he got out from under the couch and jumped on the table. He was about to eat, but Sakura grabbed him tightly.

All the guys thoughts: Idiot

" Na - er Momo!...bad Momo bad! '' she scolded the kitsune. She put Naruto down, and he just sat there on the floor.

" So what do you girls want to do? '' asked TenTen. She was clearly bored of doing nothing for ten minutes. Her attention span didn't last long. And since she couldn't pet the animals she had to do something else.

" Well why don't we play truth or dare? '' asked Ino excitedly. And this caught the some attention from the guys. Sai and Sasuke stopped hiding and got a little closer to the girls. But not too close. Who knows what kind of things could happen in truth or dare. Hey they were getting first hand experience at what girls do in sleep overs.

And this was the kind of thing Kakashi was afraid about. They might do things that will make him do something. Like write a book that would probably out sell Jiraiya. And it looked like the boys were a little interested too.

Damn hormones.

" Hey forehead-girl why don't you get a bottle.'' Sakura reluctantly went to the kitchen and got a bottle. She then got on the floor. The girls also got on the floor and they made a small circle.

All the boys thoughts..

Sasuke: ...

Sai: _Interesting.._

Neji: _Don't look down, don't look down. _He then looked down._ Damn!_

Kakashi:_ Don't kiss her! Thats Alexis's evil twin! Damn you stupid Ken!_ He decided that the soap opera was more interesting now.

Naruto: _Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen...ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ... etc_

" I get to spin the bottle first! '' said Ino. She got the bottle and spun it. It spun for a while until it landed on someone. Sakura Haruno.

Sakura's thoughts: _Damn damn damn damn damn damn.._ etc

" So truth or dare?''

** A/n: Sorry i have to end it here! I need ideas for the sleep over! so if anyone has any them please tell me! I never had one at my house so i don't have much ideas. So thanks for reading! And PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Sleep over fun!

** A/N: Yay Reviews! I loved them all! I was bored and started watching Jerry Springer, and some couple was getting married on the show. Dumb asses. Anyways the guy cheated on his fiance with a hooker. What a surprise. But the girl forgave him blah blah and they were still going to get married. The hooker got mad and started attacking them while they were saying their vows. Stupid hooker even attacked the guy who was marring the two and i was laughing my ass off. Idiots thats like the worst place to get married. Oh well i enjoyed the show while it lasted. So now I'm here writing another chapter because i nothing else to do. So thanks for all the awesome ideas. I couldn't have wrote this chapter without you! **

Votes..

Sai: 19

Sasuke: 23

Neji: 18

Naruto: 7

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to mtm123 for all the awesome and wonderful ideas! And AiraEve for reviewing and for the ideas yours were really funny!

** Chapter 7: Sleep over fun! **

" So truth or dare?'' asked Ino.

" Um...dare?'' She didn't want to say truth. Because she knew Ino was going to ask a personal question. And she didn't want to answer in front of the guys. She she just had to take her chances with dare. And we all know that Ino wasn't going to let her off that easy. Oh how nice it would have been to kill Ino right now.

" Oh darn I was hoping that you would choose truth.'' she smirked. " Oh well dare it is. So lets see what kind of dare I should give you.'' she said evilly. She got in her little thinking position. Which people get to see rarely. She most be planning something evil for poor Sakura.

The other boys were listening intently. They were very interested in what kind of dare Ino was going to give Sakura. Sasuke and Sai were sitting behind Sakura. And Naruto was sitting next to Hinata. ( a/n: this might turn out into a narutoxhinata since i'm not getting to much votes for the fox.) Kakashi was still watching TV, but he could also hear what they were talking about.

" Hmm..I dare you too.." she was still thinking of a perfect dare for Sakura. " I got it! I dare you to go on a date with Kiba! '' she said happily.

_' Date with Kiba, Date with Kiba, Date with Kiba.' _ those words were ringing through Sakura's and the guys heads. Thats the worst dare Ino could ever give her. They were a lot of emotions coming out after she said that. Some were anger, sadness, blood lust, but mostly anger.

Boys thoughts..

Naruto:_ Hinata smells nice...NOOOOOOOO SAKURA-CHAN! _

Sasuke: _Die Kiba, die with the evil pig from hell. Die. Sakura belongs to me and she is mine alone._

Sai: _Banshee and mutt can go to hell. Ugly is mine an only mi- WTF! _

Neji:_ The mutt will fell my wrath! Beware I will peck him to death! Sakura belongs to me and only me! _

Kakashi:_ Aww..this was such a great episode. I'm so glad Alexis and Ken worked things out. Hm..wonder if Sakura is going to take the date? Oh well, this is a perfect chance to get my book back! I miss my baby. I promise to get you back my dear.( a/n: Thanks for the idea Sifern!) _

Possessive little things, aren't they?

" Date! Why a date!'' yelled Sakura. She didn't want to go on a freaking date! Kiba was nice and all, but she didn't like the guy that way! Besides she didn't want to get into a relationship right now. She was better off being a free woman.

" Well you need a boyfriend. So I'm just giving you a little push. '' she said sweetly. But we all know deep inside that she is pure evil.

Sakura looked at Ino like she was an idiot, which was true. Was Ino high or something? Seriously what in the world would give her the idea that she needed a boyfriend! There was only one explanation for all of this. Ino was high on drugs. Thats the only explanation Sakura can come up with at this moment.

" Are you an idiot? Wait don't answer that, because you are a freaking retarded to even think that. Ino-pig I don't need a boyfriend right now! ''

" Well I guess you're too chicken to do the dare.'' You could already see a vein popping out on Sakura's abnormal forehead. " And here I was thinking that you would take it like a woman and do the damn dare. Oh well I guess you're not as strong as I thought you were.'' How dare Ino call her a chicken. She was one of the strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha, she was Tsunade's apprentice. She was a top medic-nin!

Sakura got up and punched a fist up in the air. " I'll take your damn dare Ino-pig! CHA! '' What Sakura didn't know was that she fell right for Ino's trap. And now she was going to have to go on a exciting date with Kiba. Hurray.

The guys thoughts except for Kakashi: _Damn her pride!_

" Yay! Now its your turn to spin the bottle forehead-girl.'' she said very happy. She handed the Sakura the bottle.

Sakura took the bottle and spun it. It spun until it landed on a certain weapons mistress. TenTen silently cursed as she saw the bottle pointing towards her.

" So TenTen, truth or dare?'' asked Sakura evilly. She was hoping to get Ino,but TenTen would do for now.

" Well how about dare! '' she said excitedly. She wasn't going to back down from a challenge. And she was soon going to regret it.

" Since we are on the subject on dates. How about you go on a date with Lee-san! ''

You can only see pure terror spread across TenTen's face. Who knew Sakura could be as evil as Ino.

Damn her.

You can tell that silently everyone was laughing their asses off.

" Fine I'll take your dare! '' she said confidently. She knew the date with Lee was going to be pure hell. All the guy talks about was youth and how great Gai-sensei was. And not to mention he still wears the same green spandex. He would always talk about how nice the suit fitted him, and how flexible it was. He once bought her a pair, thinking at was nice clothes for fighting. She took it unwillingly, and burn it when Lee wasn't looking. When he asked why she wouldn't wear it. She would simply say that some poor child needed clothes, so she being a kind samaritan gave the clothes to the kid. So If they were going on a date then she is defiantly going to get him better clothes and a way better hair cut.

" Wow TenTen I didn't think you would agree so quickly.'' said Sakura as she handed her the bottle.

" You know I'm getting tired of this game. How about we do something else?'' she asked. And once again TenTen's short attention span got the best f her. And Hinata silently cheered, because she didn't want to be next.

" How about we do each other a make over! '' said Ino a little to happily. She was really enjoying the sleep over. And why? Because she already got Sakura on a date. And now they were going to do make overs! What a fun sleep over this has been so far. ( A/n: Thanks for the idea AiraEve!)

" I'll only do it I get to partner up with Sakura.'' said the weapons mistress. TenTen really I mean really despised putting on make up. And she already knew from past experiences that Hinata was very bad at giving someone a makeover. And Ino would probably try to make her very pretty, and she would probably put a lot of that horrible substance. So her only hope was Sakura.

Oh since she was going to get paired up with Sakura. That meant that Ino would have to partner up with the shy Hyuuga. Looks like Ino and Sakura weren't the only evil people today.

She was the only one who knew Hinata sucked at giving a makeover. Oh it is going to be wonderful to see Ino's makeover after this.

" Okay! '' said the blonde. She grabbed Hinata and her make up bag and went to a corner of the living room.

Sakura and TenTen started doing each others makeovers already. They were only putting a little bit of make up on each other, since they didn't want to put too much. Sakura only put some blush and lip gloss on TenTen. ( A/n: bite me. I don't use make up so i'm just guessing.)

TenTen put some lip gloss, and some eye shadow on Sakura. And boy did she look good. A little bit of make up can sure go a long way.

( With Ino and Hinata.)

Hinata was just finishing giving Ino her makeover. Ino finished Hinata's a long time ago. She did a pretty good job on the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata looked very beautiful even though she had a lot of make up on.

But can't say the same for Ino.

" So how do I look? '' said Ino as she stood up for everyone to see.

Everyone had surprised expressions on their faces. Come on who wouldn't Ino's face was pure white, she had dark red lipstick on her ips. She had too much mascara and blush on her face. So in others words, she looked like a freaking clown.

" Ah, you must be stunned by my beauty.'' she said conceitedly. She walked over to Sai and Sasuke.

" Come here babies. I know you love my makeover.'' She was going to pick them up again.

Sasuke and Sai were scared shitless. She freaking looked like a zombie clown! And she was getting closer to them again. What the hell are they going to do now? How the hell are they going to get out of this one? They were to scared to even defend themselves. She looked like Orochimaru's freaking twin for God sake! Why the hell did she freaking have to go to them? Damn her! ( a/n: Thanks for the funny idea AiraEve!)

" Ahahahahahaha! '' laughed TenTen and Sakura. They started rolling on the floor and laughed even harder.

" What's so funny? '' asked Ino as she put her hands on her hips. Sai and Sasuke just stood their, relieved that she stopped. Thank the heavens for the girl's laughter. It was the most beautiful sound to them right now. Why? Because their laughter just saved them from the evil clutches of banshee clown.

" You're..hahaha..face..hahaha! '' said Sakura between laughters. She threw Ino a small mirror.

Ino caught it and opened it up. " AH! My beautiful face! '' She ran into the bathroom to go wash it off.

The boys thoughts...

Sasuke:_ She freaking looked like that gay fag! Must escape..must get evil image out of mind. See no evil, Speak no evil, See no Ino. _

Sai: _OH MY GOD! MY EYES THEY BURN! My beautiful eyes have been poisoned with a horrible image!_

Naruto:_ Ewww..Ino looks so creepy. _

Neji:_ That was the most repulsive thing I have ever seen in all my life_.

Kakashi: _Well its an improvement from her old face. At least it covers her more._

Sakura walked over to Sai and Sasuke. " Are you guys okay? ''

The boys blushed at her question. Because she was worried about them, and not to mention the make up did look good on her. Well at least it did something good, instead of scaring them half to death.

They both nodded their heads.

" Good. I don't want you two having nightmares, because of Ino-pig's ugly face.'' she said sweetly. She gave them both a pat on the head, and walked back to were TenTen was.

" So what do we do now? '' asked TenTen.

They heard Ino coming back from the bathroom. She came back walking, while rubbing a towel on her face. " Hinata, you defiantly need need to practice on your make up skills.''

" Sorry about that Ino.'' said Hinata apologetically.

" Its okay. I'll teach you about make up some other time.''

" Well why don't we watch a movie! '' said Sakura. She went and got a box that had some movies.

She pulled out two. " Which one do you want to watch? The Note Book? '' She showed the girls. " Or Moulin Rouge! ''

" Moulin Rouge! '' yelled the girls excitedly.

Boys thoughts: _Damn them._

Kakashi's thoughts:_ Yay we get to watch Moulin Rouge! This is the best sleep over ever! '' _

** A/n: Well I'll end it here. Yes those are girly movies i know. But i'm a girl so i have to like something girly right? Well hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks for the awesome ideas everyone. More of your ideas will be used in the next chapter! So thanks for reading and please review! **

** Oh, and remember to vote for which animal gets to stay with Sakura! **


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Hello my loyal reviewers and readers! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and ideas! Really appreciate it! Gives everyone tomatoes that she stole from Sasuke I got some news! I wrote a new fic! Its called Giving up on Love its a Neji and Sakura pairing! For all those people who love that pairing and voted for that pairing this was made for you. So stop by and read it, be nice if you left me a little review! I've only written the first chapter. Does huge puppy dog eyes Please read it! I'll give you another tomato if you do! Offer is really tempting. I'll even give you Kakashi's nasty perverted book! ( somewhere in a corner Kakashi starts crying for his book) **

Votes..

Sai: 29

Sasuke: 33

Neji: 23

Naruto: 10

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to xTxNxLx for always being there and supporting me! And JusticeDream for always reading and leaving nice reviews!

** Chapter 8**

" I can't believe she sniffle died '' said Sakura at the end of the movie. All the girls were crying because the ending was so sad. The man's lover died because a sickness that she had. She died in his arms. They all had boxes of tissues around them.

The guys were sitting on the floor. Naruto fell asleep because the movie was so boring for him. Sai and Sasuke just sat there with scowls on their faces. Neji sat on the floor and he looked impassive as ever.

Kakashi was crying his eyes out. He was the only one of the boys that actually liked the movie. His eyes were all watery and his nose was all stuffy. Sakura handed him a tissue which he gladly excepted. He blew his nose and handed the tissue back to her. Which she took unwillingly.

" So what do you want to watch next? '' asked Sakura as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

" The Hills Have Eyes! '' said TenTen excitedly. She got her bag and pulled out the movie.

This got some of the boys attention, even Naruto woke up from his nap.

Hinata and Ino didn't mind seeing a scary movie. The only person who didn't want to see it was Sakura. She hated watching horror movies. She would always get scared and run away. But she couldn't let Ino and the girls know that.

The only people who knew about her fear a scary movies was Team 7. And the new from a very bad experience on how she could act if she gets scared enough.

" How about we do something else? '' she asked hopefully. But it was to late, TenTen already put the movie on. Sakura grabbed a pillow and hid her head.

All the guys started watching the scary movie too. But team 7 was cautious, because they didn't want to be in Sakura's way when she goes ballistic.

They were now in the middle of the movie were it gets the scariest. The girls were trembling and biting there fingers because the movie was so horrific. Sakura was watching too, but she was hiding behind the pillow.

" Don't go in there! He is going to kill you! '' yelled Ino. The monster in the movie just killed a women in a horrific why.

Sakura screamed and grab the nearest animals which were Sai, Sasuke, and Neji. She scooped them up and hug them tight to her chest. She was holding on to them tightly. And she wasn't about to let go that easily.

Boys thoughts...

Sasuke: _...well this is sort of nice._ He got squeezed harder. _Never mind! Let go! I need air! _

Sai: _Damn hag just had to freaking squeeze me. Well it does fell a little nice and warm...if only traitor and freaky eyes weren't here.._

Neji: _Wonder whats up with her? Oh well I'm happy as long as I'm with her. Just need to get rid of Uchiha and asshole. Bastards. _

The three boys all had small blushes across their cheeks.

There was loud boom and all the lights went out. The girls screamed, TenTen and Hinata grabbed each other in a tight hug. While Ino just grabbed the nearest animals next to her. You can only guess who were the unlucky animals to get grabbed by banshee clown. You can only guess.

Kakashi and Naruto thoughts..

Naruto: _...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET GO! LET GO! _

Kakashi:_ ..eww...normally I would like a woman to hug me. But Ino just doesn't fit that description. I'm going to ask for a bath after this. A very long bath for sure._

And they didn't have no blushes on their faces. Instead they had looks of being disgusted and being violated. Who wouldn't?

They heard another loud boom and saw a flash of light outside. The girls squeezed the animals or each other harder. The guys weren't even scared, some were actually enjoying the closeness. The others just probably wanted to shot themselves at this very moment.

" Looks like its a thunder storm.'' said TenTen shakily.

" So what are we going to about the lights? '' asked Hinata.

" I'll go get some candles from the kitchen.'' said Sakura. She got up and took the animals she was holding with her.

( In the kitchen )

" Next time warn me before you're going to try to squeeze me to death.'' said Sai. They were allowed to talk freely in the kitchen since the rest of the girls were still in the living room.

" Sorry about that. I just don't like watching scary movies. Forgive me? '' she asked in her most sweetest voice. Which made Sai blush big time.

" F-fine.'' he stuttered.

" Thanks Sai! '' she said happily as she gave him a pat on the head. Sasuke and Neji shot him a jealous glare, while he just smirked and gave them a little victory sign.

" So what are you going to do now? '' asked Neji. He was perched on her shoulder. On of his many places he liked to be on, who would it did have a nice view after all. But he decided mot to take a look at the nice view for today.

" Well maybe we could just talk and sleep after words. '' she said simply.

She grabbed the candles and some matches and went to the living room . Sai and Sasuke followed her from behind.

She put the candles around the living room and lit them up. Now it didn't seem too dark and there was now a little bit of light. There was a big storm outside and you could hear a loud boom and then see a bright flash of light. The girls were in a small circle again and the guys were close by. Naruto and Kakashi just kept a good 6 ft away from Ino.

" So what are we going to do now? '' asked Ino.

" How about we plat cards.'' said TenTen. She pulled out a small deck of cards. " Well what kind of game do you girls want to play? '' she asked while shuffling the cards.

" How about strip poker! '' said Ino excitedly.

Pure terror was spread across Sakura's face. Don't get me wrong she loved to play strip poker with the girls once in a while. But she was not going to give the guys a little show.

The guys thoughts...

Naruto: _What is strip poker? Hey I want to play too! _

Sasuke: _Well this will be interesting. Ino better not strip anything, because I want to keep my eye sight._

Neji:_ Well well, wonder what is going to happen._

Sai:_ Oh HELL NO! There is no way I'm going to see some ugly naked girl. Banshee better keep all her clothes on! _

Kakashi: _Ehe maybe I should write a little book. I could see it now ' The Dirty Sleep over.' I'll watch as long as I don't see Miss. Banshee take off anything._ ( a/n: cough-pervert-cough)

" There is no way in hell that I'm going to play that game with you Ino-pig.'' said Sakura. She was the only one who knew about the boys.

" Why afraid you're going to loose?'' teased Ino.

" NO! I just don't want to play that game right now! ''

" Um..Ino..I don't want to play that game either.'' said Hinata timidly. Well she for one didn't like playing this game at all.

" Ya Ino, I'm not up for a game of strip poker either.'' said TenTen.

" Fine. Why don't we just play black jack.'' said Ino in a defeated voice.

" Okay! '' said the rest of the girls.

** A/n: Yes short and crappy chapter i know. Summer is ending so i have to get ready for school. I'm going to start my first year in high school. yay me. ( sarcasm) **

** note to AiraEve: I'm so sorry your fic got plagiarized i hope that person deletes it. No good bastard! Makes me mad that they did that to you buddy. You should defiantly report that! When i saw it i got super pissed off. I didn't even want to write for a while because they did that to you. Well i really love your fic and i hope you get to update soon. **


	9. Bets, and the Date

** A/n: I'm UPDATING! So Tori-kori can kiss my ass! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ( Gets hit on the head hard.) **

** Kai: Anyways I decided to update after much convincing from everyone. And I'm deciding not to take my anger out on you. So this is a chapter dedicated to all you wonderful people who reviewed and made me feel better. I really do appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. You guys are the best. ( starts crying) Damn it! You guys are making me all soft! And i hate staying mad and taking my anger out on you. So I'm sorry. And I will update since we all know who this fic belongs to! **

Votes...

Sai: 37 ( looks like Sai is getting closer to Sasuke )

Sasuke: 40 ( damn sasuke lovers) ehe kidding!

Neji: 29 ( pervert...) well at least he got some votes, but he still is a perv...

Naruto: 13 ( what about the fox? Waves NaruSaku flag with Pyro the Phoenix ) well its not my decision ( drops flag and walks off )

**Ch 9: Bets, and the Date**

" Well that was one of the best sleep overs I ever had.'' said TenTen as she was packing her bag. It was already morning and the girls were already getting ready to leave.

" Of course you liked it since you won all the money.'' grumbled Ino as she put her make-up away. Ah what fond memories the girls will have. They will never forget her white face. Too bad they didn't take a picture.

" Well at least you and Forehead-girl still need to go on dates.'' said the banshee clown evilly. " So I guess this was one of the best sleep overs.''

TenTen and Sakura shot her some glares. But she just smirked back. " Well at least we can get dates! Unlike you Ino-pig! ''

" Shut up billboard-brow! '' Sakura jumped and tackled Ino hard on the floor. They both started pulling each other's hair and fighting.

The guys were on the floor some 6 ft away from the girls. So the girls couldn't hear them when they talked or whispered to each other.

" Cat-fight! '' said Kakashi pervertedly. He had a little note-pad and pencil in his paws. It took him all night to learn how to hold it. Hey he was still planing on writing his book.

" Alright! My money is on Sakura-chan! '' said Naruto confidently.

" Dobe. We don't even have money right now.'' said the little kitten.

" Well, we'll get the money when we are back to our normal selves! '' said the fox smartly. Well in his opinion..and in Naruto fans opinions.

" Fine then my money is on banshee clown.'' said the evil bunny. " We all have to bet 20 bucks each.''

They all looked at him weird. " What? She could make ugly deaf with that horrid voice of hers.'' There were murmurs of agreement form the other guys. No one knew what the outcome of the fight would be.

" I bet that they are going to mud wrestle! '' said the dog happily. A little to happily. Hey a guy can dream right?

The rest of the guys didn't even want to ask.

" I'm not wasting my money in this pathetic game.'' said Neji.

" What are you chicken Hyuuga? '' teased Sasuke.

All the guys looked at Neji. Well he couldn't back down and let think the guys think he was a wuss. " Fine. I bet that Someone is going to break up the fight. ''

They all sighed, that was the wimpiest bet. But hey at least he put some money.

" Hey Sasuke-teme who are you going to bet on? '' asked Naruto curiously. He was so sure that his Sakura-chan was going to win easily. Seeing as she kicked his butt many times before.

" I bet that somehow they are all going o fight.'' he said confidently.

And thats all the bets. I wonder who is going to win...

So now lets see how Sakura and Ino are doing.

" LET GO Ino-pig! '' yelled Sakura as she tried to free herself from Ino's grasp.

" Not until you apologize! '' said Ino.

Sakura elbowed Ino in the stomach and pushed her outside. The door was open since they were about to leave. The other girls and the guys ran outside to see what was happening. And they couldn't believe what they saw.

The sprinklers were on and the dirt was getting all muddy. Also Ino and Sakura were still wrestling, and it looks like neither of them was going to give up anytime soon. TenTen and Hinata ran over there and tried to break up the little mud wrestle.

( With the guys)

" I can't believe you won.'' said Naruto. They were all amazed. They wouldn't have never thought that they would actually mud wrestle. It was unbelievable, and very weird but also nice to watch.

" Well boys I will happily be awaiting my money when we get back to normal.'' said Kakashi happily as he walked back inside.

The rest of they boys went back inside to, a little disappointed because they lost. Well there goes their 20 bucks and they exactly new what the pervert was going to waste it on. It wasn't hard to figure out that Kakashi was going to probably buy another novel.

Pervert.

The guy seriously needs to get a ' lady friend ' real soon. Or else he is already going to be another version of Jiraiya. And the woman have already suffered with one super pervert, they don't need another. They are seriously going to hook him up with someone, wether he likes it or not.

The guys were all in the living room, sitting on the floor or couch. Sakura came back in all muddy and wet. She looked mad too, she went upstairs. She mumbled something about taking a shower and killing anyone who peeks. So of course they decided to keep their precious lives and stay downstairs.

She was going to go to work at the hospital soon. And of course she was going to take the guys. They also had to visit Tsunade about the cure for the guys. They were all hoping that she already finished it.

" I'm not liking the idea of ugly going on a date with the mutt.'' said Sai. He didn't like how _his girl_ was going to go on a date with the mutt. Yes his girl, he finally decided to make Sakura his. After thinking about it all night while Kakashi was mastering the art of holding a note-pad and pen. He wanted to make Sakura his and only his.

After all she was the only one who tolerated his colorful mouth.

" Me neither.'' said Sasuke. There were murmurs of agreements from the other guys.

" I say we spy on Sakura-chan's date! '' said Naruto.

" For the first time you are right dobe. Lets go and make sure Inuzuka doesn't do anything to Sakura.'' said Sasuke sneakily.

The rest of the guys nodded their heads. Kakashi just smiled and put his note-pad away for the mean time. Sakura then came down after 15 minutes she got her keys. And walked outside with the guys.

They were walking until they heard a familiar call. They all turned their heads and saw Kiba and Akamaru running towards them. He finally caught up and stood next to Sakura. While Akamaru walked over to the guys.

" Hey there Sakura.'' he said very smooth. Ever since that little encounter at the pet shop. He wanted to get to know the pinked haired medic a lot more. And you can say there was a small very small crush that was forming. But who knows it might grow to something else.

The rest of the guys just shot him glares.

The guys thoughts...

Naruto: _Get away from my Sakura-chan! _

Sasuke: _...idiotic moron should stay away from my Sakura._

Sai: _I'm going to bite you again! _

Neji: _Wait until you are all alone, and then I will get you. And you will cry, and I will laugh._

Kakashi: _...porn_

" Hi there Kiba. How have you been? '' she said nervously. She didn't forget about the dare. Well might as well ask the guy out and get this over with.

He crossed his arms and attempted to look cool and do the ' Sasuke pose.' " I've been doing good. How about you? ''

" Ehe..I've been doing pretty good.'' she said nervously.

" So Sakura...I was wondering..if you would lik-

" Yes! If it is a date then I'll go! '' She just wanted to get this over with already. She just seriously wanted to do this quick and forget about it. But she didn't sound desperate when she said yes...

...right?

" Wow I didn't think you would replay so quickly. Well It's a date I'll pick you up tomorrow.'' he gave her a happy smile and ran off somewhere. Probably to buy some better clothes or shampoo. Hey there is a first time for everything.

The guys just gaped at her. They didn't think she would say yes so quickly.

She turned back to the guys and smiled at them. " Come on we have to go work now.''

They just followed her to were the hospital was. But they will get Kiba and it will hurt him. And they will enjoy it. But for now they had to go to the hospital with their lovely Sakura.

**A/n: Well i hope you liked this chapter. I just want to say thanks to all of you again for making me feel better. I read some of Tori-kori's reviews..er flames. And you guys can sure be mean when you want to. I'd also like to thank the people who told me right away. Thanks a lot i can't thank you guys enough. **

** I'd also like to give a special thanks to all the anonymous reviewers. They were such a great help too. **

** But i just want to say is if you want to write a fic don't copy it. You can use some ideas and ask the author for help to write your own fic. There is no harm in that. And who knows maybe your fic would be just as great as the author's or maybe even better. **


	10. Sasuke almost died

** Kai: Hey sorry for the wait! School has officially started! Damn…so updates are going to take longer. Sorry about it!**

** Votes…**

Kiba: 3 (why not? People have been voting for him lately.)

Kakashi: 1 (yes u can vote for Kakashi-kun!) finally…

Sai: 48 (OMG! Sai past Sasuke! ) faints

Sasuke: 45 (Ehe Sai past you! Err…I mean sorry about that man)

Neji: 34 (Ah my favorite perverted person.) lol

Naruto: 13 (my poor baby)

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to sak5584!

**Chapter 10: Sasuke almost died**

They entered the hospital building. Many nurses and medics greeted Sakura respectfully. The guys were just walking behind her quietly. Sakura was walking towards Tsunade's office. They kept walking, but stopped when they heard someone calling Sakura.

" Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! " called a nurse as she was running towards them.

Sakura and the guys stopped and turned around. The nurse ran up to them and stopped right next to Sakura.

"What's wrong?" asked the pink meadic-nin.

" There is a very injured anbu and is in need of your assistance! " said the nurse frantically.

" I'll be right there, go and get Tsunade-sama."

The nurse nodded her head and ran to go get the Fifth.

Sakura turned and faced the guys. " I need you guys to go to my office and stay there."

" But we don't even know were your office is ugly." said Sai.

Sakura sighed. " Just follow Naruto he knows were it is. Now I have to go!" she ran off to go help the injured anbu.

All the guys turned and faced Naruto. How the hell did he know were Sakura's office was. They didn't know because they hardly ever got hurt. So they didn't need to go to the hospital most of the time. But still, Naruto wasn't that much of a dumbass to get hurt most of the time.

" How the hell do you know were Sakura's office is?" asked Neji suspiciously. He didn't like how the fox was so close to his Sakura. Once Neji makes her his, he will get rid of all these annoying bastards.

Naruto laughed nervously. " Well ehe why don't we go to Sakura-chan's office now." He started to walk away quickly. He didn't want to tell the guys that he got hurt on purpose, just to see Sakura. He may look dumb on the outside, but he is smart when it comes to spending time with Sakura.

But he usually breaks a few bones, a couple of ribs there nothing too bad. Wait never mind that is a stupid idea. Forget about the smart thing. Well at least he's got Kyuubi healing his ass most of the time. Naruto has the poor demon fox working overtime.

" Hey dobe answer the question." said Sasuke a little mad. Looks like he didn't like how Naruto got to spend time with his Sakura either.

Possessive bastards.

" Well you know me always rushing in and all." answered the fox nervously. They took a turn and kept passing a few rooms.

The other guys just glared at him from behind. They decided to give up on him for now. They took another turn, Naruto then stooped in front of an office.

" Well this is Sakura-chan's office." He walked inside and so did the rest of them. Kakashi closed the door since he was the last one and the biggest. They all sat on the rug on the floor.

" So…any ideas on how to get rid of Inuzuka?" asked Sasuke. The rest of the guys shrugged. They were still going to spy on Sakura's date.

Kakashi just smirked these boys were so clueless. Maybe he should help them out of the goodness of his heart. Hey this will help with his future book too.

" Well boys since you all seem stuck I might as well as help you." The others looked at him weirdly. Since when was Kakashi so generous? " I will only help you all if you buy me one month's supply of Icha Icha Paradise."

Pervert, but if that was the price they had to pay to stay close to their Sakura. Then they would defiantly buy him a whole month's supply of that nasty novel. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Kakashi was about to tell them his wonderful plan. But stopped when they heard the door knob turning. They all stayed quiet and kept an eye on the door. The door opened and with it came a blushing Kiba.

He had some roses and a heart shaped box that probably had some tasty treats. He tipped toed his why into the office, but stopped when he saw Sai. He glared at the bunny; he was still holding a grudge on the bite mark Sai gave him.

Sai returned the glare full force.

Guys thoughts…

Sai:_ Bastard! Did you come back for more! Because I will bite your ass this time! _

Sasuke:_ I'm going to add you to my list! Right next to Itachi you bastard! _

Neji_:…wait a second didn't I somewhat win the bet too. Because the other girls did break up the fight….I've been cheated!_ He looked up and finally noticed Kiba. _WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE! _

Naruto: _Were is Sakura-chan? I'm starting to get hungry. _

Kakashi: _…Aww crap I forgot to ask for my bath. _

Kiba put his gifts on Sakura's desk. He wanted to make his first date with her perfect. So why not give the lovely girl a few chocolates and roses. He was really starting to like the young woman a lot. Maybe someday he could go on another date with her.

After he set the gifts on the desk, he started walking back o the door. He gave Sai one last final glare and walked out of the door.

" What the hell was that!" asked an angered Sai. The bunny started walking around and shaking his paws. He mad little fists with them.

" The bastard is trying to woo Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

They all turned and faced Naruto. Who the hell says woo anymore? Seriously only weirdoes say that nowadays. Poor Naruto was spending too much time with the frog hermit.

" The jackass! I'm going to (cough) I'm going to…(cough)" Sasuke started coughing uncontrollably. Kakashi walked over to him and started smacking him on the back.

" Oh my Gosh! Sasuke is going to die!" Naruto started running around the room frantically.

Neji and Sai's thoughts: _Well at least there is some less competition._

Sasuke kept on coughing he looked like he was choking on something. He got down on a crouching position and kept on coughing. But what could he probably choking from? They didn't se him eat anything or have anything in his mouth right now. And they doubt he would choke on air or his own saliva. After all he was an Uchiha.

Sasuke coughed and spit out something furry and black out of his mouth. The thing rolled right in front of Naruto.

It was a large furry black hairball.

Everyone looked at Sasuke and the hairball. And then back to Sasuke. They all started laughing at the avenger.

" Ahahahahaha, Sasuke was choking on a hairball!" laughed Naruto as he started rolling on the floor. Neji and Sai were laughing their heads off. Kakashi only snickered.

Sasuke got up and glared at them. " Shut up! I thought I was going to die." He crossed his paws over his chest and let out an angry pout. When he was going to be human he was so going to kick their asses in training.

Everybody finally stopped laughing after 5 minutes. They had to come up with a plan to get rid of Inuzuka. But first they had to get rid of the charming little gift he gave to Sakura.

Neji flew up to the counter and landed next to the gifts. Sasuke jumped on the counter too. Together they both pushed off the gifts onto the floor. Naruto and Sai started dragging the flowers to the window. Kakashi picked up the chocolate box with his teeth and started walking to the window.

With incredible skills Kakashi opened the window. They put the stuff on the counter and pushed the lovely presents out the window. Satisfied with what they did, they got off the counter and closed the window.

And that my friend is teamwork.

Now all they had to do is make a plan to get rid off Kiba. They are defiantly using teamwork a lot today. Kakashi sure was proud of them all.

Kai: **Sorry I have to end it here. Gots to work on homework now. I have to write a two page article about world disasters and another paragraph about a story. Oh and this is the last time I'm taking votes! So please REVIEW!**


	11. The Date

**Kai: Well this is my late birthday present to you!!! Thanks for all the support! It would be awesome to get many reviews as a gift! **

** And you will all find out the winner at the last chapter which will be pretty soon! So I'm not posting any more votes!**

**Chapter 11: The Date**

The birds were chirping you could hear sounds of laughter outside. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining Sakura was getting ready for her date. All was good…well except for the last part.

We find the group of little animals on the floor looking at their beloved Sakura getting ready for that dreadful date. But luckily they made a plan with Kakashi's help. So the date won't go as nice as Inuzuka would hope it would be. Hey the boys had to protect their precious Sakura from anything! Even from Kiba's paws…err hands.

"I don't know what to wear!!" said Sakura frantically as she ran all over the house.

" Go in sweat pants and a sweater." Said Sasuke suggestively. The others just looked at Sasuke weird and backed away just a little.

"I'm not doing that! I may not like Kiba that way, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go dressed ugly! And Sai you better shut up!"

Sai closed his mouth quickly. And gave her and angry pout. Curse her and her quickness! The poor thing didn't even get a chance to make an ugly remark. But there is always a next time!

" I got it!" said Sakura happily. She ran to her closet and grabbed a light pink kimono with white sakura blossoms decorated around it.

The guy's eye twitched. Why the hell was she going to wear that? Why couldn't she wear something less attractive? Damn her! The sad part is she wasn't dressing up for them, but for Kiba. Life sucks when you are trapped in a cute animal's body.

She quickly went into the bathroom and changed. Two minutes later she came out all dressed and beautiful. She had her hair tied up in a loose bun and a cute cherry blossom hair clip. Her kimono showed off her curves beautifully. Her loose hair on her face brought out her beautiful emerald eyes. She was wearing a little bit on make-up.

Guy's thoughts…

Sai: _My god what have I been saying all these years?_ He smacked himself with his paw._ I'm such an idiot! Have I been that blind?! _

Sasuke: _She is beautiful! Why didn't I notice this before? What good is the sharingan if I couldn't notice this?!_

Neji: _No perverted thoughts. No perverted thoughts. Must think of bad thoughts. Lee and Gai hugging each other? No...eww. Forget it perverted thoughts it is then!_

Naruto:_ Hmmm…wonder what she'll do if I accidentally look under the kimono? No wait bad idea, I have to live long enough to ruin the date! And then I'll look under the kimono!_

Kakashi:_ …must look away. Must not think dirty thoughts! Must not include this part in perfect book! Must not…DAMN IT!! SHE IS TOO HOT FOR HER OWN GOOD!! _

The boys were on the floor just thinking dirty thoughts involving them and Sakura. But what that they didn't notice was her grabbing the keys and heading to the door. Well not until she said goodbye and closed the door hard enough to snap them out of their dirty little perverted thoughts.

"Time to initiate our plan!" said Naruto as he ran towards the door. The others just stood their surprised. When did Naruto learn such a big word?! The biggest word he used all week was probably potion! They would have never thought he could come up with such a big word! Maybe he was finally getting smarter. There is hope after all!

"Hurry up! Kiba might whoo Sakura and take her away! We must save her!" yelled Naruto.

The others sweat dropped. Scratch that last thought. There is no hope, what the hell were they thinking? But even so they still went to were Naruto was. They went and crawled out of the little doggy door she made for them. She made it for them in case they had a sudden urge to go to the little animal's room.

They all got out quietly and skillfully followed Sakura. Neji was high up in the air looking for any sign of Kiba. The others were right behind Sakura. You could sometimes hear 'Shut up she might hear us! 'Or 'I'm getting hungry.' And of course Naruto would get hit on the head most of the time.

They stopped when they saw Sakura entering a small, but high class restaurant. Who knew Kiba could be such a classy guy? Neji flew down and joined the rest of the group. They were all hidden in the bushes. Luckily for them Sakura chose a window seat. Kiba came a couple of minutes later. Being the gentlemen he was, got her a single rose and some chocolate.

The others shot him some glares through the bushes. Sakura and Kiba were enjoying there food. They would talk once in a while, nothing really happened. But that doesn't mean the others stopped their little look out!

"What the hell are they talking about?! For all we know it could be something bad!" said Sai as he shaked his little paws. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Two of us must go in and find out what they are saying!" and again the others agreed with him.

"Well if you're going to go in then I suggest using these." Said Kakashi as he pulled out two ear pieces. "At least this way we can keep contact."

The others gaped at him. Where the hell did he get those?! And were the hell did he hide it?! But they must wear the ear pieces if the want to go in. Sai and Sasuke volunteered to go in and infiltrate the conversation between Sakura and Kiba.

Sasuke and Sai quickly ran inside the restaurant safely avoiding waiters and everyone else. They found Sakura's table and quickly ran under it. They carefully avoided Sakura's and Kiba's feet.

Plan A is now in session.

Plan A is to infiltrate the enemy's conversation and keep the girl safe from the enemy.

Agents are…

Sai: Short bunny who curses a lot. Likes to insult people a lot. Can bite really hard when angered. And wants Sakura all to himself, because can be greedy little bastard.

Sasuke: Small cat with red creepy eyes. Is quiet hates brother and is a avenger kitty. Can scratch the shit out of people. And is possessive of a certain cherry blossom.

Now let plan A begin.

** Kai: Well there it is! Sorry if it is a lil short! But I tried my best! Hope u enjoyed it at least! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	12. Operation Ruin date

**_Kai: You guys are too kind! So many reviews! I love them all! Thankies! _**

Chapter 12: Operation Ruin Date

Naruto, Kakashi, and Neji were patiently waiting outside. They were curious as to what was going on inside. Sasuke and Sai haven't reported back yet. So they were starting to get bored just waiting. And Neji was starting to get annoyed with Naruto again since he wouldn't shut his fox mouth.

"Hey guys what do you think they're doing in there? Don't you think Sakura-chan would be tired of that guy already? Come on I'm way better looking and str-

He was cut off by a acorn smashing into his face. Poor Naruto never saw it coming. Neji meanwhile was whistling on top of a tree looking at his feathers like nothing happened.

"Owww! Who the hell threw that?!" Yelled Naruto as he rubbed his poor face. "Neji was that you?!

Neji looked down at the small fox. "You truly are an idiot."

Naruto growled. "Come down here and say it to my face you chicken!" Yeah that sure made Neji shake in fear.

"How the hell can I throw and acorn when I don't have anything to grip it with?" said the bird smartly.

"But...then who threw it?!" Naruto sat down and finally quieted down for the moment. He was trying to figure out who hit him hard with that acorn. Who ever threw it had pretty good aim and can throw hard. Kakashi was thankful for who ever threw that acorn, so were all of the animals close by.

Neji stopped whistling and called out the kind samaritan who shut Naruto up. A squirrel came down a branch to were Neji was.

"I'll bring the acorns tomorrow." Neji said sneakily to the squirrel. The squirrel nodded his head and ran back up the tree. Neji the flew back down and stood next to Kakashi.

Kakashi bent down to Neji's level and whispered in his ear. "Nice work there Hyuuga." Neji simply smirked and nodded his head in thanks.

**(With Kiba and Sakura)**

"Sakura you l-look great!" said Kiba nervously as he tried to start a conversation with the rosette beauty. Poor thing was about to piss in his pants because his was just to damn nervous. Here he was in a date with on of Konoha's most strong and beautiful women. And he had no idea on what to say or do. And to make things worse, it was his first date.

"Um thanks Kiba you look nice too." said Sakura politely. She took another bite from her food.

_'Don't piss in your pants. Don't piss in your pants. No wait I can do this! I'm an Inuzuka!'_ He looked back at Sakura and turned red. _'I can't do this I can't do this!'_

Yeah way to be a man Kiba.

Kiba decided to take another bite from his food too. While he was he was thinking of another way to start up another conversation fast. He didn't want Sakura to think he was uncool or lame!

But sadly for him she already thought of him that way a little. But its best if he doesn't know for now.

**(Meanwhile under the table) **

Under the table Sasuke and Sai were listening carefully to the almost close to being conversations.

"That mutt is more dickless then Naruto is. He can't even talked to ugly without pissing himself." said Sai smugly. He sat down close to Sakura's smooth legs. He also eyed the nice smooth legs with so much interest.

He felt his face heat up a little. _'And I can see why.'_

Sasuke was busy tying Kiba's shoe laces together to pay any attention to what Sai had just said. Sasuke then carefully walked back over to Sakura's legs.

"This date better end soon." said the stoic kitty. He also took notice to Sakura's smooth legs and he also took his time admiring them. Because soon, in his opinion he will be caressing those legs when he turns back to normal and makes her his mate-wife...yeah wife.

**_"Sasuke_**(crackle crackle) **_Sasuke are you there?"_ **said a voice in his ear piece. Sasuke moved the small mic close to his mouth.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke whispered carefully.

**_"Uh nothing much just getting bored and tired of waiting. And Naruto's big mouth- Hey Naruto don't touch that. Hey-."_** You could here sounds of struggle and cackling.

**_"Hey Sasuke-teme! When is Sakura-chan going to leave that loser Kiba-teme?!"_** shouted the fox. Seems like Naruto took control of the mic Kakashi had.

That idiot.

Yelling like that could blow their cover! And that leading another trip to the cage! And worst of all the shredding of Icha Icha Violence! Was he mad?!

No he was an idiot. Yes he was an idiot more like the village idiot to put it more likely. The village idiot that will be going missing and be unheard of if he doesn't keep his mouth shut. And the guys would be the criminals to do that terrible deed if Naruto doesn't shut up soon.

But then again he was an idiot. Thus causing him to keep rambling and Neji pecking on the nose and Kakashi getting control of the mic again.

** _"Sorry about that we'll just wait...uh contact me when something happens. Kakashi out." _**

**** Sai and Sasuke both sweat dropped.

"That dickless idiot almost ruined our mission. Remind me to kick his ass when we get back to normal Uchiha." said Sai.

"I'm going to kick his ass before I'd ever remind you."

The two both glared at each other. Even in a mission to spy-protect Sakura on her date, the two animals couldn't get along.

What a pity.

**(With Sakura and Kiba)**

"This tastes nice." said Sakura as she took another bite from her food.

"Yeah it is. I'm glad you like it Sakura-chan." Said Kiba very nervously. He thought since they got to know each other a little better(only like thirty minutes into the date) that he could add the suffix.

Sakura choked on her food. She quickly started drinking water. "Excuse me?" _'Damn he added the suffix! No! Damn that pig! When I get my hands on her.'_ And thoughts of violence just kept going on from there that readers like you shouldn't be reading.

"I said I'm glad you like the food Sakura-chan. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine Kiba." she told him with a fake smile.

He was about to say something, but then sounds of cackle came out of nowhere and they both could have sworn they heard Naruto's voice.

"What was that?" asked Kiba as he looked around. "I could have sworn I heard Naruto close by."

"Yeah me too." Sakura looked around at the other tables suspiciously._ 'No way in hell. Those guys better be at home.'_

Kiba being the suspicious person he was started bending down and lifting the table cloth.

"Kiba what are you doing?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I thought I heard voices under the table."

He was about to lift it all the way.

**(With Sai and Sasuke)**

"What was that?" asked Kiba.

Both Sai and Sasuke froze.

"Kiba what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard voices under the table."

The panicking kitten and bunny saw the table cloth being lifted. They started backing away a little. This was it, they were going to be caught! And its all that damn fox's fault! And when they do Sakura would probably make to go to that damn cage! Or worse, with her imagination anything can happen! God forbid.

The table cloth only needed a little bit more to be lifted.

And that table cloth will be the last thing Sai and Sasuke probably see.

** Kai: And there you have it! My pathetic excuse for a cliffhanger! Sorry for the long update. My computer broke on me and school isn't helping much either. So I hoped you liked this chapter. Remember to Review! And thanks for Reading! **


End file.
